Star trek Heritage
by DS Rider
Summary: My idea of how the next star trek movie is going to play out
1. Chapter 1

Star trek Heritage

Hello this is DSrider here coming with a new story and with it a confession I am a massive star trek fan to tell you how much of a fan I am my main gripe was that in Star Trek Beyond, Scotty said that the Franklin only pulsed phase cannons and spatial torpedoes despite the fact that star fleet were using photonic torpedoes in 2153 and the USS Franklin went missing at least nine years after that. Any way this story is set after Star Trek Beyond, the story is based off of the rumours regarding the next Trek Movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek it was created by Gene Roddenberry, and is owned by cbs and Paramount. I hope you enjoy.

"Captain's Log: stardate 2264.3. After the Shakedown of our new Starship the USS Enterprise A, Starfleet Command has ordered us to report to Starbase 13 to pick up former Enterprise science and tactical officer Carol Marcus who has requested transference to test the weapons and defensive systems of the new ship.

(General point of view)

The Bridge of the new Enterprise looked almost exactly the same as the old one but the white was more subdued and instead of a transparent viewscreen it was more of a traditional screen.

"Captain we are approaching Starbase 13." Helmsman lieutenant commander Hikaru Sulu announced. Unlike the spiralling city that was Yorktown base, Starbase 13 was a more older and traditional design of a mushroom shape with the dock in the main upper section.

"Thank you Mr Sulu, lieutenant Uhura open a channel to Starbase 13." Captain Kirk ordered before he wriggled slightly in his new chair. "Channel open sir." Lieutenant Uhura confirmed from her station. "Thank you lieutenant. Starbase 13 this is USS Enterprise requesting permission to dock."

"This is Starbase 13 to USS Enterprise,request granted we are opening docking bay doors." The starbase comms officer announced. "This is Enterprise, we are handing control over to you now." Kirk said as both Sulu and Chekov inputted the final commands into their consoles

"Acknowledged Enterprise, we hope you have a smooth ride."

"Enterprise confirms." kirk said as he sat back down in his command chair. Then Dr Leonard "Bones" McCoy exited a turbo lift onto the bridge "Happy to be back at port Bones?" Kirk asked his long time friend. "I think I prefer the snow globe." The good doctor retorted.

As soon as docking was complete Jim practically threw himself from the chair "Mr spock, Dr McCoy you two are with me, lieutenant Uhura tell Mr Scot to meet us at the upper Port docking part, Mister Sulu you have the conn! Let's go greet our old friend." Kirk ordered as the senior officers carried out their orders. When Kirk, McCoy and spock had entered the turbolift kirk ordered "docking port 2."

As soon as the turbolift doors closed "You seem excited?" Bones said as he looked at Jim who stood in the centre of the lift. "Why wouldn't I be Bones?" Jim asked McCoy.

It may be due to the fact that you have not mentioned Dr Marcus since the two of you parted ways since she departed the Enterprise." Spock inputted, his right eyebrow raised. "We have kept in touch just not face to face." Kirk said as he weakly defended himself. Before Spock or Bones could question their captain any further the turbolift doors opened. Kirk immediately walked between his CMO and XO and out of the turbolift heading towards the docking port The other two men following.

"It's been two years Jim a lot could have happened, she could have had more than one reason for transferring off the ship other than the position she was offered." Bones said before Kirk stopped and turned to face him. "Bones, what are you trying to tell me?" Kirk asked staring intently into the Doctor's eyes as if he was trying to glean information from them. "All I'm saying is just be prepared." Bones said honestly. Kirk stared at his friend for another moment before continuing to the airlock. Mr Scott, keenser and a yeoman were already standing there.

"Captain, Doctor Marcus is waiting." Scotty told Kirk as he approached the airlock. "Thank you Mr Scott." Kirk acknowledged as he, Spock and McCoy came to a stop in front of the airlock. "Yeoman, open the airlock!" Kirk ordered as he straightened his uniform shirt and stood with a smile on his face.

The airlock doors opened and on the other side was Doctor Carol Marcus holding what looked like a three year old child which it was. "Carol, no Doctor Marcus, you have a son?" After hearing Kirk's question Dr Marcus looked over towards Bones "You didn't tell him?" Carol asked Bones her eyes wide with disbelief but before Bones could defend himself spock inputted "It is my understanding that it is usually The mother that informs the father of his impending Parenthood not the attending physician." Spock finished with Dr Marcus looking slightly abashed and Kirk looking around confused and angry at the same time.

"Are you telling me that I'm a, that I'm a dad?" Kirk's question slurred towards the end as his eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed in a dead faint Spock barely catching him.

Author's Note: and the first chapter of this is done next one is well you'll see won't you.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek Heritage Chapter 2

Author's note: and we are back last time on Star Trek Heritage the USS Enterprise A docked at Starbase 13 to pick up former Enterprise science and tactical officer Dr Carol Marcus and it turned out that she had a son with Captain Kirk. When Kirk found out that he was a father he fainted.

Anyway this the second chapter I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek it was created by Gene Roddenberry it belongs to CBS well the television rights do, and Paramount

—

~General Point of View~

The bright lights of medbay were the first thing that kirk saw as he opened his eyes. Kirk blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light, the second thing was Dr McCoy standing over one of the other biobeds that sickbay had. Bones then looked up to see Kirk awake and trying to get up. Where do you think you're going?" Bones asked as he moved over to where his friend was lying "What's the last thing you remember?" Bones asked as he stood by Kirk's biobed with his arms crossed.

Jim struggled to remember what had occurred before he had lost consciousness. "Uh, we were heading to the airlock to welcome Dr Marcus aboard, Spock and scotty were there with us and Carol had a son." Kirk then chuckled as he looked down and then back up at Bones. "The two of you said that he was my son."

At this Bones looked sheepish "Yeah about that." Bones said looking at him with a shamed smile on his face. "You knew that Carol was pregnant, that's why she left isn't it. Why didn't you tell me?" Kirk asked as he felt anger boil up inside of him

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Bones tried to calm his friend "Besides, can you imagine raising a kid on a star ship? More importantly can you see yourself as a Father?" Bones asked as he laid his hand on Kirk's shoulder. It was that question that really quelled Kirk's anger. "I would still have liked to have known, You know? I would have at least tried to be a good parent. Hell I would have liked to have been given a chance to try." Kirk admitted lying back down on the biobed's orange pillow with silver sequins.

"Jim, I know why you feel this way." Bones admitted to which Kirk sat back up "Do you?" Kirk asked with his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Yeah, it's because of your old man, from what you told me he only got to name you before crashing into Nero's thousand knives ship!" Bones said his hands resting on the bed that Kirk was lying on. "Get to the point Bones." Kirk said his frustration building at his friend. "My point is that you don't want your son to end up like you did. Not knowing your dad and possibly ending up how you were before Pike found you."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Jim admitted preparing himself to slide off the bed. "Am I free to go Bones or am I to remain imprisoned here for however long you wish to keep me here?" Jim asked his usual cocky smirk adorning his face. "Are you going to be a complete annoying gnat if i do keep you here any longer?" The Good doctor asked his friend.

"Maybe, maybe not. Want to find out." Jim looked at his friend as McCoy merely stood up to his full height and pointed his thumb behind him towards the sick bay door. "Get out!" Bones merely said as Jim climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door.

As soon as Kirk had left the med bay he went straight to the bridge. The lonely ride in the turbo lift felt longer than usual. As soon as the doors of the turbo lift opened the entire bridge crew turned to face him " As you were." Kirk said before heading to sit in his chair. "Status." He said as soon as he sat down.

"The dock master has cleared us for departure." Spock said as he came to stand beside the captain's chair. "Very good Mr Spock, Lt Uhura raise the Dock control for me please." Kirk ordered as Uhura opened a channel "Channel open sir."

"Control this is Enterprise, request permission for departure."

"Request Granted Enterprise." The dock master said

"Mister Chekov detach moorings and umbilicals, Mr Sulu thrusters until we clear Space Door's" Kirk ordered looking over a PADD that was handed to him by a yeoman. The Enterprise glided backwards, pulling away from the docking ports. The space doors opening as the tips of the Nacelles neared them.

"Captain, we have cleared Space doors." Sulu reported. "Very well Mr. Sulu bring us about and increase spread to ½ half impulse power until we clear the star base, then set course for system L-370. Warp Factor 4." Kirk ordered before pressing the comms button on his chair "Scotty, are we clear to go to above warp four yet?" Kirk asked

"We should be able to Captain, but I'd recommend easing into it we don't want to cause any disaster." The chief engineers voice chimed over the comms. "Fair enough, Mister sulu, engage," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Aye Captain. Course plotted, engaging warp drive." Sulu said as he pushed the warp throttle forward. The front of the ship seemed to stretch before them as the Enterprise entered Sub Space, but as soon as it's speed approached warp five the ship started to rock and rumble.

"Bridge to Engineering what's happening down there Scotty!" Kirk asked.

Down in main engineering the Scotsman had to dodge sparks flying from the walls while running to a console, pulling out his communicator Scotty flipped open the communicator and started to yell into it. " Captain it's an anti matter imbalance, we've got to drop out of warp." Scotty yelled as a large burst of sparks made him drop the communicator.

"Mister Sulu, drop us out of Warp now!" Kirk ordered as the rocking increased. "I'm trying, sir but the helm isn't responding." Sulu said as sparks started to fly from the walls. "She's coming apart by the seams." Sulu reported. "Scotty divert emergency power to structural integrity." Kirk shouted over the comms. Soon the ship gave one last shake that threw the bridge crew from their chairs.

As soon as the ship stopped shaking and moving the bridge crew started pulling themselves up from the fallen positions on the floor. "Where the hell are we?" Kirk asked as he pulled himself back into his chair. "Unknown sir, but the sensors are coming back online now." Spock said as he checked his station.

"All decks reporting in Captain multiple injuries, but they are minor." Uhura reported. Kirk nodded from his chair before activating the comms "Scotty what the hell happened down there." Kirk asked. "Captain it was a Anti-matter inbalence until we get that sorted out I wouldn't recommend going to warp. Or doing anything for that matter." The frazzled engineer reported.

"Fantastic. Spock do you have any idea where we are?" Kirk asked the Vulcan science officer. "Captain, according to the navigational computer we are at least 67 light years from our previous position and we are roughly 12 light years from the Klingon Border." Chekov reported from besides Sulu.

"Captain, sensors are detecting another Starfleet vessel off of our starboard bow. Range 300 kilometres." Spock reported. "Lt Uhura put it up." Kirk ordered. "It is a kelvin sub-class, Einstein class vessel and it's registry." Spock's eyes widened as he read the ship's registration number and name. "Captain the ship's registration number is NCC-0514, USS Kelvin." It was at that point all of the bridge crew turned to their captain.

The Captain's only response was "Shit"

—

Author's note: I am sorry this took so long to get out but it was lack of motivation until Star Trek Discovery came out that got me back into this thing.

Don't know when chapter 3 will come out.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please share and review but until next time this is DSrider signing off


End file.
